Неожиданные последствия
by Azune Wakana
Summary: Драка Хибари и Гокудеры и ее неожиданные последствия.


Дверь привычно заскрипела, пропуская парня с пепельными волосами на крышу школы. Тот подошел к перилам и, достав из кармана пачку сигарет и зажигалку, собирался покурить. Огонек все не хотел зажигаться – постоянно затухал на усилившемся ветре. Хаято выругался сквозь зубы и снова щелкнул зажигалкой.

- Загрызу до смерти, - послышалось из-за спины.

Огонек снова погас, но теперь уже не из-за ветра. Гокудера обернулся. Неподалеку стоял Хибари Кея, держа наготове тускло поблескивающие тонфа.

- Чего тебе надо? – буркнул Хаято, совершенно игнорируя пристальный взгляд главы Дисциплинарного комитета.

- Здесь курить запрещено. – Кея нахмурился. Обычно его боялись и старались лишний раз не злить, но этот парень как всегда не подчинялся правилам.

- А мне-то что? – Гокудера снова чиркнул кремнем зажигалки, демонстративно прикуривая от зажегшегося огонька.

И тут же еле успел увернуться от удара тонфа.

- Ты чего творишь, Хибари? – От прежнего спокойствия не осталось и следа.

- Я же сказал, что ты нарушаешь правила, - все тем же ледяным голосом ответил Хибари, снова атакуя.

От первого удара Хаято благополучно уклонился, но вот второй застал его врасплох. Бок обожгло болью, и Гокудера отступил чуть назад, стараясь не согнуться пополам от более, чем неприятных ощущений. Руки потянулись к поясу с динамитом – блондин не собирался так просто сдаваться. Но толком атаковать ему так и не удалось. Новый удар тонфа пришелся прямо в грудь, заставляя Гокудеру выронить динамит и судорожно хватать ртом воздух. И тут же вся защита парня пошла насмарку – момент был упущен, да и его оружие не подходило для ближнего боя. От следующей атаки Хибари подрывник отлетел к стене, при этом больно ударившись об нее головой. В глазах тут же потемнело, и Хаято потерял сознание.

Очнулся он уже в медпункте от того, что кто-то пристально на него смотрел. Открыть глаза получилось с трудом, непривычно яркий свет заставил Гокудеру прищуриться. Попривыкнув к освещению, Хаято глянул в сторону. У окна, прислонившись к подоконнику, стоял Кея и изучающе смотрел на блондина. Гокудера вскочил на кровати и тут же пожалел об этом – от резкого движения снова заболела голова. Парень приложил руку к ушибленному месту и наткнулся на повязку. Он перевел озадаченный взгляд на наблюдавшего за его действиями Хибари.

- Ты меня сюда притащил? – Вопрос, скорее всего, был риторическим. – Почему там не оставил?

- Ученикам без сознания находиться на крыше школы запрещено, - последовал ответ.

Хаято хмыкнул. Хибари как обычно придумал причину своего поступка, прикрываясь правилами.

Кея отошел от окна и подошел к подрывнику, начиная снимать с него повязку.

- Помолчи, - чуть раздраженно приказал Хибари, заметив, что Гокудера уже открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться.

На этот раз спорить с главой Дисциплинарного комитета подрывник не стал – слишком свежи были последствия последней стычки. Кея тем временем уже успел полностью снять повязку («Не слабо же я приложился». – подумал Хаято, увидев на ней капельки крови.) и достал новые бинты.

Когда ко лбу прикоснулись прохладные и неожиданно легкие пальцы, блондин вздрогнул и поднял взгляд на Хибари. Тот, казалось бы, и не заметил ничего, лишь продолжал накладывать повязку. Легкие прикосновения к голове успокаивали, и только когда Кея закончил, Хаято очнулся от наваждения.

- С чего такая забота? – Голос блондина вдруг стал хриплым.

Хибари хмыкнул, а потом поднял за подбородок голову Хаято, заставляя его смотреть в глаза. Парень непонимающе взглянул на Кею. Тот пристально изучал его лицо, а потом вдруг наклонился и коснулся губами губ Гокудеры. Целовал Хибари осторожно, но настойчиво, ожидая от парня хоть каких-нибудь действий. И долго ждать не пришлось – Хаято приоткрыл рот, пропуская внутрь язык Кеи и отвечая на поцелуй. Не было никакого ощущения неправильности, как будто так и должно быть. Гокудере это нравилось: чужой язык, хозяйничающий во рту, слегка прикусывающие нижнюю губу зубы, прохладные пальцы на лице.

- Зачем? – необычно тихо спросил Хаято, когда Кея разорвал поцелуй.

Брюнет снова отошел к окну и долго что-то высматривал там. Гокудера уже решил, что снова не получит ответа.

- Потому что ты другой. Ты не похож на остальных из вашего стада, - наконец-то послышался спокойный голос.

- А себя ты к этому стаду не относишь. – Скорее утверждение, чем вопрос.

- Нет. – Ответ был очевиден.

- Тогда почему ты стал хранителем?

Кея отвернулся от окна и, наконец, посмотрел на Гокудеру.

- Я даже и не собирался. – Хибари идет к двери, показывая, что разговор окончен.

Но Хаято не верит – он видел, как блестело кольцо Облака на его пальце.


End file.
